Daisuki, Baka!
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: "Dasar penyihir bodoh!" / "Dasar idiot!" / "Kau yang idiot!" / "Otak paprika!" / Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha selalu saja bertengkar. Sampai akhirnya Ja'far meminta Aladdin untuk membuktikan sesuatu. Membuktikan apa?


Disclaimer: Sampe kulitnya Sharrkan jadi putih tetep aja punyanya Ohtaka Shinobu. I don't own anything.

Author's note: Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), plotless, ngaco, dll.

YIHAAAAA~! HALO FANDOM MAGI TERCINTA! BERAPA LAMA AKU PERGI? /bubar

Rii datang kembali ke fandom Magi membawakan SharrYamu kita tercinta /A/ /kenatapuk. Oke, kali ini Rii bawain SharrYamu karena dua hal: Kepingin bikin SharrYamu, dan ada yang request. Ya kalo nggak ada yang request Rii pasti nggak bakal bikin SharrYamu dulu berhubung hutang menggunung /duar.

Request dari **Shabrina** (at Shabrinacchi_ / **Ame-No-Hime02**). Douzo tralala~! SharrYamu fail! Garing banget! Jangan lupa review, ya! /dor

Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Enak saja!" teriak Yamuraiha sambil menunjuk Sharrkan sebal.

"Kau yang seenaknya saja!" balas Sharrkan ngotot.

"Idiot!"

"Penyihir menyebalkan!"

"Dasar otak paprika!"

"Apa?!"

Pertengkaran keduanya memang sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari. Begitulah. Jika mereka bertemu, jangan harap bisa tidur dengan tenang, karena sudah pasti keduanya akan bertengkar dan berteriak-teriak dengan liar. Tapi, ya, itu, mereka berdua pasti akan saling merindu jika tak bertemu dan bertengkar.

Pasangan paling bodoh yang paling _tsundere_ dan paling imut.

"Sharrkan, bisakah kau hentikan sekarang juga?" tanya Ja'far sambil men-_death glare_ Sharrkan yang asik bertengkar dengan Yamuraiha.

"Tapi dia yang mulai!" Sharrkan menunjuk Yamuraiha kesal, seperti anak kecil yang kuenya hilang dan ia menyalahkan temannya yang duduk paling dekat dengannya tanpa tahu kebenarannya.

"Apa?!" Yamuraiha berteriak kesal. "Kok aku?! Kau yang memulainya!"

"Tapi kau melanjutkannya, kan?!" teriak Sharrkan ngotot sambil tetap mencoba mencari kesalahan Yamuraiha.

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang membuat kesal duluan!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAAAANNNNN!" sekarang Ja'far benar-benar berteriak marah. Nyaris saja ia mengikat Sharrkan kuat-kuat dan menggantungnya atau melemparnya ke laut. "Aku tak peduli siapa yang salah, tapi bisakah kalian diam?!"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. "I—iya..." ujar Yamuraiha. "Maafkan kami telah membuat keributan..." lanjutnya. Ja'far menghela nafas lega. Untung saja Yamuraiha mau meminta maaf, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah mengikat keduanya dan menggantung mereka. "... Tapi ini Sharrkan yang mulai..."

Krik.

Ternyata salah.

"Aku?!" Sharrkan menatap Yamuraiha sebal. "Kenapa aku?!"

"Memang kau!"

Dan begitulah. Pertengkaran itu menjadi tanpa akhir dan Ja'far hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengikat keduanya.

"Ahaha, sudahlah, Ja'far," Sinbad tersenyum sambil merangkul leher Ja'far. "Seperti itulah orang sedang _jatuh cinta_, kan?" bisiknya di telinga Ja'far dan membuat wajah asistennya itu bersemu merah.

"KAMI TIDAK JATUH CINTA!" teriak Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha bersamaan ke arah Sinbad dengan wajah kesal yang sama, membuat baik Sinbad maupun Ja'far nyaris terlompat kaget.

"Hah?" Sinbad dan Ja'far menatap bingung—dan tidak percaya.

Sharrkan menunjuk keduanya. "Jangan berpikir kami tidak mendengar kata-katamu, ya!" teriaknya kesal. Yamuraiha pun ikut-ikutan.

"Ya, kami mendengarnya! Apa-apaan itu jatuh cinta?!" teriak Yamuraiha, kemudian ia menunjuk Sharrkan. "Maksudmu aku jatuh cinta pada orang hitam menyebalkan ini?! Tidak akan!"

"Apa?!" dipanggil hitam, Sharrkan mendelik. "Jangan mengejekku, penyihir bodoh!"

Sementara itu keduanya kembali bertengkar dengan indahnya.

"Ya ampun, mereka manis sekali," Pisti tertawa melihat tingkah kedua _pasangan_ itu. "Lihatlah mereka, bertengkar tapi tidak saling membenci!" Pisti menunjuk Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha kemudian menoleh kepadaSpartos. "Mereka manis sekali, kan?" tanya Pisti sambil tersenyum kepada Spartos. Spartos hanya mengangguk kaku, menyatakan ia setuju.

"Ada apa ini?" Alibaba—bersama Aladdin dan Morgiana—tiba-tiba muncul dan mendapati kericuhan di sana. Sinbad mengangkat tangan dan menyapanya.

"Yo, Alibaba," sapa Sinbad sambil tersenyum, tetap merangkul leher Ja'far. "Seperti biasa," Sinbad menunjuk kedua _sejoli_ yang sedang bertengkar dan membuat Alibaba _facepalm_. Aladdin hanya tersenyum karena ia merasa Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha sangat manis.

"Manis, _nee_," Aladdin tersenyum. Pisti mendekatinya.

"Manis sekali, bukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum riang. Aladdin hanya mengangguk. "Lebih manis lagi kalau mereka mau mengakuinya."

"Ah, ide bagus, Pisti," sela Ja'far. Ia menoleh ke arah Aladdin. "Kau bisa membantu, Aladdin?"

"Membantu apa?" tanya Aladdin polos dan bingung.

"Membuktikan mereka sejodoh."

Krik.

"Haaahhhhh?" Alibaba, Sinbad, Pisti, dan Spartos serta yang lain menatap bingung. Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha? Asik berdebat sehingga tak menyadari bahkan Aladdin sudah ada di sana. Aladdin menelengkan kepalanya.

"Membantu membuktikan bagaimana?" Aladdin meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, bingung.

"Sihir apimu tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuktikan ini?" tanya Ja'far kecewa.

"Hum..." Aladdin berpikir sejenak. "Membuktikan benang merah? Tampaknya bisa," Aladdin mengangkat jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tapi harus memakai tali," ujar Aladdin menjelaskan. "Tali merah atau benang merah, begitu. Suruh dua orang memegangnya dan aku akan membakar tengahnya. Jika benangnya putus, berarti mereka tidak jodoh. Jika benangnya tidak putus, berarti jodoh."

Ja'far mengangguk-angguk. "Menarik..." gumamnya dan langsung memanggil Yamuraiha dan Sharrkan. Untung saja mereka tak banyak omong dan tak segitu repotnya menarik mereka untuk memegang tali merah. Disaksikan puluhan pasang mata—oke ini lebay—Aladdin menatap Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha bergantian dengan wajah serius. Kemudian ia menatap Ja'far.

"Siap?" tanyanya. Ja'far mengangguk. Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha pun mengangguk ragu. Aladdin langsung mengucapkan mantranya dan mengeluarkan api dari tongkatnya. Api itu langsung mengenai tongkat itu dan bertahan selama beberapa saat. "Tunggu sekitar sepuluh detik..." ujar Aladdin serius sambil menatap api itu terus. Dan...

_Pesshh..._

Apinya mati tanpa memutuskan tali merah itu!

"Uwaaaaaaa!" semuanya langsung berteriak kegirangan. "Ternyata benar, benar!" Pisti bertepuk tangan. Sementara itu Sharrkan dan Yamuraiha hanya menatap bingung.

"Hah? Apa?"

"_Omedetou_!" Hinahoho mengguncang bahu Sharrkan yang kebingungan dengan keras. Ja'far menahan tawanya sementara Sinbad benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Ada apa ini?!" Sharrkan berteriak. Yamuraiha mengguncang-guncang bahu Pisti meminta penjelasan. Yang lain hanya bisa bertepuk tangan, berteriak gembira, dan memberikan segala macam reaksi unik lainnya. Akhirnya Yamuraiha menatap Aladdin yang reaksinya sangat kalem untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Aah, _omedetou_," Aladdin tersenyum riang. "Aku tak menyangka ternyata itu benar, jadi selamat." Yamuraiha hanya bisa menatap kebingungan. Ia mendekati Aladdin dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya Yamuraiha panik. Aladdin agak kaget diguncang begitu, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ah, ini?" Aladdin melirik orang-orang yang merayakan sesuatu itu dari balik bahunya. "Perayaan ini? Soalnya kalian berdua cocok. Tadi sudah dibuktikan, kan?"

"Co—apa?" Yamuraiha mengangkat alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi kalian disuruh memegang tali dan aku membakarnya, kan?" Aladdin tersenyum. "Itu tadi semacam sihir yang bisa membuktikan benang merah perjodohan di sekitar kita."

"La—lalu?"

"Jika benag itu putus, berarti kalian tidak cocok. Tapi benag itu tidak putus dan kalian cocok."

Hening. Hening.

"APAAAAAA?!"

"Maksudnya?" Sharrkan menatap Alibaba bingung, meminta penjelasan.

"Eh... yah..." Alibaba menggaruk pipinya. "Kata Aladdin, sih, tali tadi... yang dibakar itu, jika putus berarti tidak jodoh. Tetapi tadi tidak putus dan apinya mati, berarti kalian jodoh."

Hening. Hening.

"APA-APAAAAAAANNNNNN?!"

Keduanya berteriak di saat bersamaan dan membuat semua orang terutama Aladdin dan Alibaba yang paling dekat dengan keduanya terlompat kaget.

"DENGANNYA?! JODOH?!" wajah Yamuraiha bersemu merah sementara ia menunjuk Sharrkan kesal. "Tidak mungkin!"

Merasa direndahkan begitu Sharrkan mendelik. "Siapa juga yang mau denganmu!" Sharrkan berteriak kesal sambil menunjuk Yamuraiha sementara wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Ada yang mau, kok!" Yamuraiha membalas dengan sangat kesal. Atau salah tingkah? Sementara itu Sharrkan pun membalasnya terus menerus. Tidak pernah selesai. Dan itu membuat mereka berdua menjadi tontonan yang menarik bagi warga. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelah berdebat. Sinbad menepuk pundak Sharrkan sambil menahan tawa.

"Ayolah, kenapa tidak jujur, sih?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar menahan tawa. Kemudian ia pelan-pelan mendorong Sharrkan mendekati Yamuraiha.

"Kau jugaa~!" Pisti mendorong-dorong Yamuraiha agar mendekat ke Sharrkan. Setelah cukup dekat, tanpa sengaja keduanya berpandangan. Wajah mereka pun makin merah padam. Keduanya langsung melempar pandangan ke arah lain karena malu dan salah tingkah.

"U—uh... baiklah..." Sharrkan menutup matanya sejenak. "Aku akan mengaku..."

Seketika suasana langsung hening. Sharrkan menatap Yamuraiha lekat-lekat. "Aku... aku..." keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Yamuraiha. Yamuraiha pun ikut salah tingkah. "... Su... su... suka..."

"... Suka kau dan _oppai _-mu."

Hening.

Hening.

Dan seketika sebuah tonjokan elit melayang dengan liar secara beruntun ke wajah Sharrkan. "_Hentai_!_ Hentai_!_ Hentai_!" teriak Yamuraiha kesal.

Yamuraiha langsung pergi begitu puas menghajar Sharrkan. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa terdiam. _Mengerikan_, pikir mereka.

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, tiba-tiba Yamuraiha menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kesal Sharrkan dari balik bahunya dan berbisik pelan, "_Daisuki mo_, _baka_."

Mendengar pengakuan itu, wajah Sharrkan bersemu tambah merah. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Aduh, coba ucapkan sekali lagi kata-kata itu!" teriaknya.

"Tidak mau!" dan kemudian sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sharrkan lagi.

_**.: Fin? :.**_


End file.
